danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Danball Senki Gameplay
This page introduces the gameplay principles and manual instructions of the Danball Senki game series. ''RPG Gameplay *'Main Story': Simply, playing the RPG game throught the main storyline by moving and interacting with people for a talk or LBX battle. *'Battle Mode: ' Defeat opponent LBXs under various regulations to level-up and gain items and parts. The winning key is your best LBX customization at high-degree. *'Quest BBS: Side Quests that are optionable to the game, rewarding with credits and rare items (Even better, if involving LBX Battles and finishing with a Final Break). LBX Customization ' *'Armor Frames:' Using various armor frames to personally customize your LBX. Depending on each parts elemental-resistance, weight and grade, it will affect the LBX balance parameters in battle. *'Weapons and Shields:' Picking different weapons and shields into battle. *'Core Parts: ' The gear components for the LBX to operate. Better Parts for better performance. (BEWARE OF CAPACITY and EMPTY SPACE) *'Battle Items:' Temporary support items that can be used within battle. *'Maintenance:' Every battle will deplete the maintenance gauge bit by bit to upgrade your equipped frame parts. IT'S IMPORTANT to replenish the gauge with "grease" items when the gauge is low. Battle System *'Controls': **'Move:' Use the Analog Hand **'Attack:' Square Button **'Jump:' X-Button **'Guard:' Hold L-Buttton **'Dash:' Circle Button **'Attack Function:' R-Button, then press the configured button **'Item Function:' In (W), START Button, then press the configured button **'Camera:' SELECT = Change Camera Angle **'Target:' D-Pad UP to lock on or off, LEFT and RIGHT to switch target **'Weapon Change:' D-Pad DOWN *'Regulations:' **'Standard Regulations:' Destroying an LBX and using effect items are not allowed. **'Street Regulations:' **'Unlimited Regulations:' A battle with no rules. **'General Regulations:' Random rules given in official matches *'Weapons:' From bare hands to any type of weapon, you can equip any king of weapons considering the the opponent LBX's weak element and the balance parameters of the LBX, inluding the weapon's weight and correct advantage element. By holding the attack button, you can realease it for a charged attack. *'Attack Functions (アタックファンクション):' An LBX's signature attack that deals heavy damage. Using it against an opponent's LBX when its LP is below 25% is called the '''Final Break', where you get bonus drops as the result. If the Final Break fails, the LBX will overheat for a brief period. *'Special Modes (特殊モード):' Special Power-Ups installed in the character's LBXs. They can be activated when you LBX's LP is nearly 25%, giving your LBX a temporary boost of power till the meter is fully depleted. *'Diorama (ジオラマ):' There are various battlefields when you purchase or win dioramas. An LBX armor frame part would have a specific advantage and weakness depending on its usable field. ''Online Battle *'Multi-Play Battle: Freely battle online with other players with the same game, customizing your own regulations, diorama and battle party. *Ranking Battle: Battling against stronger opponents with higher levels reaching all the way to Number 1. *Under-Ranking Battle: After reaching No. 1 in the Ranking Battle, you can enter the Under-Ranking battle to battle against even stronger opponents. The aim is to reach No. 1 in the LBX Batling Underworld. *'''Version Battle: Introduced in BOOST, you can online battle against others with the previous Danball Senki game. Remember that BOOST-exclusive LBXs and weapons cannot be used due to version differences. *'Online Points (通信ポイント):' They are points earned per online battle (or version import) and saved into yourpoint currency for the Catalogue Shop. *'Street Play (すれ違い通信):' Only in the Nintendo 3DS games, players are able to exchange parts for online points. ''Version Import Starting from the Danball Senki BOOST PSP game, you can import cleared saved data from the previous Danball Senki (PSP). From that feature, you can obtain the same items earned from the previous saved data, while also earning Online Points per item. If playing a new game by previous saved data, your party members' status and item storage are the same from the beginning of a new game. If importing cleared data, everything will be exactly the same with the enemies being a lot more harder. The function is also avaialble in Danball Senki W (PSP). Mini-Games *'Capsule Toys: An optionable feature to get rare LBX frame parts, but it will cost randomly. *LBX Card Battle Game: An optionable feature to get rare LBX frame parts and weapons. Either single-play or party-play, you can battle LBXs depending on which cards to use. *LBX Dungeon Battle''': Introduced in W, defeat all the opponent LBX under the time limit to score points to gain bigger prizes. Category:Terminology Category:Gameplay